


burn it up (burn it down)

by aHostileRainbow



Series: Mostly BAMF: A Collection of Small Fries Kicking Ass (Literally or Figuratively) [16]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: And That Is Saying Something, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, I actually know less about TG than I do about KHR, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, With Yet Another Fandom I Know Nothing About
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: Ghouls have nothing on a pissed off Sky.





	burn it up (burn it down)

Before anyone else could react, Tsuna was a foot away, hand closed around Miza's wrist and there was nothing soft about him. As everyone froze, Tsuna's eyes flared gold and his hands promptly lit with fire that didn't waver when the shrieking began.

Even and relentless, no one could pretend not to hear him speak over Miza's screams.

"Let me make this very clear: Hibari-san is my family. Whatever your issue with him, you'll have to forgive or forget because I will not allow any member of my family to be taken from me."

A single step back and his grip released, Miza dropping to her knees to pant and cradle her burned arm. Tsuna watched her with the impassive focus of dying will, then crouched to be on a level, jerking her eyes up with a hand on her chin.

"I have nothing against ghouls as a people, just like I have nothing against humanity. So please understand when I say this: whatever I do to you will be because of your own actions, nothing more and nothing less. Ghouls respect territory, right? If Hibari-san or Yamamoto-kun are harmed in any way while we complete our business here, I will consider that a violation of my territory and you will burn. If they die, by your hand or any other's, Tokyo will burn."

Miza met his gaze dazed by pain and shock, but she didn't need to be at her best to read it off his face. These weren't empty threats. Maybe this kid could actually go so far, maybe not, but if his people were even scratched she had no doubts that he would do his damned best or die trying.

When Tsuna saw understanding fill those alien eyes, he stood and took in their audience, ensuring that everyone, ghoul and CCG alike, understood that his words applied to all of them and he would follow through without a second's hesitation.

At last, he turned to his guardians. In his rush, he had unconsciously put himself between them and everyone else, crowding them into the corner of the hall away from all threats. Hibari wasn't glaring at him for once, but Tsuna couldn't really tell what he was thinking either. Yamamoto was smiling at him, smaller and warmer than his usual expression in public and Tsuna flushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Old. Inspired by the pitiful few, but awesome KHR/Tokyo Ghoul crossovers on this site.


End file.
